


Boruto's Prey

by LimyChimera



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seme Boruto, Smut, Top Boruto, Uke Reader - Freeform, bottom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimyChimera/pseuds/LimyChimera
Summary: This is probably a sin but I don't care lol. There are like 0 boruto fanfictions so I made this oneshot which is bigger than it should be but who cares lol. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to comment kudos and share with your friends.Join my discord server: https://discord.gg/hrVrzsqWarning: SMUT!





	Boruto's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a sin but I don't care lol. There are like 0 boruto fanfictions so I made this oneshot which is bigger than it should be but who cares lol. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to comment kudos and share with your friends. 
> 
> Join my discord server: https://discord.gg/hrVrzsq
> 
> Warning: SMUT!

##  Boruto’s POV:

I sat down in class as I waited for Shino-sensei as well as the rest of the students to come into the room. It was always so boring before school especially when most of my friends aren’t even coming in today, something about some stupid flu being passed around at the moment. Of course me being me I’m practically immune to illness i’m just that great!

 

The one thing I dreaded most today was seeing Y/N, as most of my friends are off ill it’s gonna be hard to ignore him like I normally do. I hate that I treat him so badly but it’s because I love him and I don’t want him to be stuck with me for the rest of his life. I know that if I become friends with him I won’t be able to restrain myself and I’ll do something I’ll regret.

 

“Hey, Boruto you’re spacing out again!” Someone shouted in my ear snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Sarada standing next to me.

“Oh it’s you, what do you want?” I asked wanting to return to thinking about Y/N and the way his beautiful H/C locks shimmer in the sunlight.

“I was going to give you some advice about your little romance problem but if you’re going to be rude about it I won’t help.” Sarada stated in a sassy tone.

“Fine I’m sorry just please help me out!” I begged wanting what ever advice she had to offer.

“Okay then, meet me on the roof at lunch and I’ll tell you everything I know about Y/N, I’ll also tell you how to go about talking to him!” Sarada said with a sly grin. I nodded and began the arduous task of staying awake in lesson until I could leave.

 

“I’m glad you decided to show up.” Sarada said as I walked out onto the roof. 

“Just give me the advice already!” I demanded, I wanted to ask out Y/N as soon as possible.

“Okay okay, just don’t blame me if it turns out he’s straight.” Sarada said laughing. “Anyway from what I can tell Y/N is living alone, which is why he tries to make friends with everyone. He’s obviously quite lonely, I found out that his parents died on a mission a few years ago which is also why he visits the graveyard every week to pay his respects.” 

“All Y/N ever wanted was a friend and I just pushed him away everytime. I’m horrible!” I said letting tears flow from my eyes.

“Boruto it’s okay but you have to rectify it with him, not wallow in self pity. Most importantly though if you plan on asking him out do it directly also make sure to do some big massive romantic gesture, it’ll make him happy!” Sarada said trying to cheer me up. I nodded smiling and deciding what I would do for Y/N.

##  Your POV:

To say I was confused when Boruto asked me to hang out with him after school was an understatement. I mean I was overjoyed that Someone wanted to hang out with me but it just seemed odd, he probably just wants to get my homework answers because I usually get high scores on  homework and tests. My only problem is putting my knowledge into practical application. I’m not overly good with anything that requires any decent physical ability, it’s probably due to the fact that I don’t eat very much and don’t train my body either. So Taijutsu and some Ninjutsu is out of the question, although I have always been rather gifted in Genjutsu, I just hope that they’ll let me graduate with my Genjutsu skills alone.

 

I was so lost in thought that I didn’t notice when Boruto sat down next to me and ordered two bowls of ramen. 

“Earth to Y/N-chan?” Boruto repeated trying to get my attention.

“Huh, what?” I questioned only just realising he was next to me. “Oh hey Boruto, sorry I was just thinking about something that was all.”

“So Y/N you want to come round my place when we’re done here?” he asked me straight out of the blue, like what kind of question is that. I mean he’s almost royalty and he’s just asking me to come hang out.

“Yeah I’d love to!” I replied, it’s not like I’m lying or anything because I would really love to hang out with Boruto, I do have a massive crush on him but he’d never look at me that way. Just being near him is enough for me though, as long as I can be by his side I’ll be happy.

 

##  Hinata’s POV:

I still don’t really understand why Boruto asked me and Naruto to set up this formal dinner thing when he’s taking Y/N out to Ichiraku Ramen first. Even if he didn’t think it through very well I think it’s sweet that Boruto has found someone he cares about and is going to confess to. When he told me the news earlier I couldn’t help but feel happy that my son was finally falling in love, I know Naruto seems confused about the fact that they’re both men but deep down he’s happy and he completely supports Boruto.

 

“Hinata I came back with that ring that Boruto wanted, I’m all for him getting into a relationship but isn’t it still a bit too early for him to get married?” Naruto asked walking into the house. I mentally face palmed when he came out with this, I love Naruto but sometimes he’s a little lacking in his intellect.

“Honey the ring isn’t for marriage silly, it’s just something for Boruto to show Y/N how much he loves him. He did tell you this earlier, you know if you listened to him more he wouldn’t get so upset with you!” I scolded him while chuckling to myself.

“Sorry I just have a lot on my plate with work and everything! Haha” Naruto chuckled trying to get out of his punishment that I would issue to him later tonight while Boruto hands out a punishment of his own ;)

 

(a/n - why did I make Hinata suddenly so lewd? haha)

 

##  Boruto’s POV:

“Y/N you know you don’t have to be so scared, once you meet my parents you’ll love them. Trust me okay?” I said trying to reassure him that he’d be fine. I know he thinks that it’s a big deal to go to the Hokage’s home with his son but he’ll be family soon so he needs to get used to it now.

“Okay we’re here, oh yeah hope you’ve still got room for dinner tonight!” I said excitedly.

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Y/N said with the cutest most adorable smile i’ve ever seen. 

 

As we entered both me and Y/N had to hold back coughs from the smoke that was spreading through the house. 

“Mum, Dad what’s going on?” I shouted trying to figure out why there was so much smoke.

“Naruto set fire to the dinner!” Mum shouted out to me, I ran off into the kitchen with Y/N following behind me.

“Y/N you’re good at water style right, can you put out this fire?” I asked, he simply nodded then began making his hand signs.

“Water style: Water Release Jutsu!” Y/N shouted as he spewed out water onto the fire.

“That was awesome Y/N!” I said as I gave him a hug. He looked a little shocked at first but slowly relaxed in my arms.

 

“Well thanks to Naruto we can’t have what we were originally going to have for dinner so do you guys want some take out?” Mum asked me and Y/N. He just nodded while I shouted pizza.

 

##  Your POV:

Well the pizza that we had was amazing, it was literally the most delicious thing i’ve eaten in weeks maybe even months. Getting to know Boruto’s parents was really fun as well they’re so nice and the Hokage was surprisingly very ordinary. I expected him to eat like some kind of aristocrat or something, no he just stuffs his face until he’s full. I must say it was nice to spend time with people for once.

 

When both me and Boruto finished our food he quickly grabbed my wrist and dragged me up to his room, with me attempting to thank his parents while being dragged away. As soon as we got into his room he gestured for me to sit on the bed so I did so wondering where this was going to go.

 

“So umm tonight didn’t quite go as planned Y/N, sorry about that.” Borut said hanging his head in shame. I was about to speak up and tell him that it was great anyway but he continued talking.

“The reason that I invited you over was because I wanted to ask you something, something very important.” I was starting to get worried, i’ve never seen Boruto look so vulnerable than at this current moment in time. He kept stuttering over himself trying to find words to speak until he decided to demonstrate what he was trying to say.

I felt a pair of soft gentle lips against mine, I was shocked at first but I didn’t pull away, instead I returned the kiss pushing back against his lips. When I did this I felt him smirk against me and he instantly picked me up and threw me onto the bed. I started blushing furiously but I wasn’t about to say no to having sex with Boruto. 

 

Within a few minutes I was completely exposed for Boruto’s lustful gaze to wander over my body, I felt vulnerable like this but I loved it at the same time, I knew Boruto loved seeing me this way as well. He gently kissed my lips and caressed my cheek as he began to push his fingers into me. I yelped from the jolt of pain that ran through my ass when he did this, he looked at me sympathetically and told me that i’d be fine and that it would feel good in a minute. I nodded and relaxed allowing him to push his finger even deeper past my muscle. 

 

The more time went by the more pleasure I felt with Boruto’s fingers inside me, it was like he was meant to be inside of me. He currently had three fingers inside me working my hole, it felt so good but I wanted - no I needed more. 

“M-more, please Boruto-kun. I want you inside of me.” I moaned out in pure ecstasy. Boruto nodded and retracted his fingers from inside of me, I whined at the loss but then I practically screamed when Boruto thrusted deep inside of me.

“Sorry was I too fast?” Boruto asked in a guilty voice, I just nodded in response tears dripping from my eyes. Boruto gently wiped them away with his thumb before pressing a gentle loving kiss to my lips.

 

It felt like a few minutes had passed by when I finally felt ready for Boruto to start moving, I gave a slight nod towards him signalling him to move. He complied and started thrusting in and out of me at a painfully slow pace. He was picking up speed though as he seemed like he was almost searching for something. That’s when he hit something inside of me, I had no idea what it was but it felt so amazing that I released a loud breathy moan and arched my back. 

“Found it!” was all I heard Boruto say between pants as he began to thrust in that exact same spot again and again. It was heavenly I thought I would die from the pleasure alone. With Boruto’s constant pounding I felt myself reaching my climax, my ass was clenching around his member and I could feel him throbbing inside of me.

“I’m close!” We both panted out together just before we came, mine coating both our chests while his seed flowed inside of me, it felt really warm and welcoming quite soothing considering the pain from the massive ass pounding I got from Boruto.

 

Boruto carefully pulled out of me and lied down next to me pulling the covers over both of before wrapping both of his strong arms around me.

“I love you Y/N.” He whispered into my ear.

“I love you too, Boruto.” I said allowing myself to relax in his arms.

 

##  Boruto’s POV:

When I woke up the next morning Y/N was delicately resting in my arms, he had such a content look on his face as if he belonged here with me. I decided to get up and make breakfast for the two of us because he no doubt won’t want to move, nor will he be able to. I chuckled slightly to myself that I was able to make it so that Y/N wouldn’t be able to walk.

 

As I entered the kitchen I saw mum and dad looking at me with worried expressions on their faces. 

“Where’s Y/N, is he okay?” my mum asked clearly very worried.

“He’s fine he’s still asleep upstairs.” I answered back.

“I think what your mother is trying to say is we heard everything last night, we were worried when Y/N let out that rather loud scream to say the least.” dad blurted out. I instantly started blushing from embarrassment and attempted to hide my face.

“It’s okay Boruto but next time could you maybe warn us if you’re going to have sex with your  boyfriend like that again?” mum asked trying not to feel embarrassed herself. I nodded before responding.

“I would have warned you but it was kind of a spur of the moment action…” I mumbled while fidgeting on the spot.

“Wait what? You just both decided to have sex out of the blue?” dad practically shouted.

“Yeah, it was kind of part of the confession, I kissed him and when he kissed back I kinda threw him onto the bed and it escalated from there.” I said chuckling slightly. My dad just slapped his hand against his face while mum just giggled slightly.

“Anyway I was going to make Y/N some breakfast, totally not because he can’t walk.” I said mumbling that last bit to myself.

 

##  Your POV:

I woke up and I could feel that Boruto wasn’t next to me anymore. I sighed at the fact he wasn’t next to me but I just assumed he was in the bathroom or something. As I tried to sit upright I noticed a lot of pain around my ass, and by a lot I mean it felt like a train just rammed straight into my ass. I groaned as I remember the wonderful but painful night I had last night.

 

“Oh your up. How are you feeling?” Boruto asked as he walked into the bedroom with some delicious smelling food on the tray he was holding.

“To be honest, I feel absolutely awful right now. Last night was great and all but did you really have to pound into me so hard?” I asked crying out in pain.

“I’m sorry Y/N I really am, I didn’t think it would hurt you so much” Boruto said, a guilty look rising across his face. “Anyway I want to give you something!” Boruto stated, quickly changing his attitude to excitement. He pulled out a small box and got on to one knee.

“Y/N, will you be my boyfriend?” He asked as he opened up the box revealing a beautiful gold encrusted ring with both of our names on.

“Yes I’d love to!” I responded almost instantly. Boruto looked up at me with a bright smile before slipping the ring onto my finger. I brought my arms round him and we stayed like that for a good few hours just cuddling and enjoying each others presence.


End file.
